


New Adventures

by SJ23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ23/pseuds/SJ23
Summary: Emma and Henry move to Storybrook looking for a new adventure.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, but please do be polite. I hope I have improved a bit from last year. Enjoy!

It was a brisk Saturday morning in late November, the sun was shining, the roads were dry without a cloud in site. Emma couldn’t have asked for a better moving day. Not that she has much work to do, the moving company hired to do the heavy lifting had dropped off their things to the new house the previous day. Was just to her and the kid to put everything away.

Emma pulled her faithful yellow Bug into the driveway of their new home, in front of a small single car garage attached on the right side of the house. Shutting off the ignition, Emma and Henry simply sit and stare at their new place.

The house wasn’t the biggest nor the most grand on the block. The snow covered front yard is hiding nothing but lawn, the previous tenants had not done any landscaping to the property, leaving it in a minimalistic state. Something Emma plans to rectify come spring. To the right of the drive way, there is a small walkway that curved its way to a brown coloured door with a green tint to it.

“This is going to be weird a bit Ma,” he tore his eyes from the house to look at his mother.

“Sure is Kid,” Emma replied with a smile towards her son.

“What are we going to do with all the space?” was his rebuttal while reaching to undo his seat belt.

“I’m not sure to be honest, but we will figure it out.” Was her reply. “Come on, lets head in, I’m starting to get cold.” She replied while undoing her own seat belt and removing the key from the ignition.

“If you wore proper winter wear, you wouldn’t have that problem.” Emma looked to her red leather jacket in astonishment at Henry. “You know this is my trusty jacket for new adventures. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t wear it.” Came her quick reply.

“It’s your _only_ jacket.” Henry looked at her with a stern glare.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Kid.” She replied before pushing him into the snow bank on the side of the driveway. Laughing she made her way to the front door to let them in.

“Real mature Ma.” He laughed while getting up and dusting the snow off himself and making his way to the front door. Henry eyes the front door with pure disgust. “This door is without a doubt, the ugliest colour I have ever seen.” He closed the door horror when it was revealed the colour was the same on the inside as it was on the out. “MA! Why didn’t you make them change the colour of the door before you bought this house?

“Do you really think I was going to trust them to change the colour to something nice, when it looks like their first choice came straight out of Satan’s septic tank? I don’t think so Kid. I will change the door the first chance I get.” She gently pulled on his arm to back him away from the door. “Just don’t touch it.”

“Ma, I can’t NOT touch it. How will I go to school then?”

“You’re young and nimble. Climb through the window.” Emma had a wide smile, clearly thinking she was funny.

“You’ve lost your mind MA. I’m going to go unpack my room.” He left the front entrance to make his way down the stairs to his new room.

Emma couldn’t help yell down the stairs, “It’s genetic Kid!”.

The lower level of the house contained one living room, that to be honest was dark enough to be converted into an entertainment room. It was fairly spacious, and help one small washroom, no bath or shower. And a decent sized bedroom, that the young boy was more than happy to claim.

The upper level, held an open concept floor plan with a smaller living just to the right of the stairs that lead up to the upper level. To the left held a decent sizes kitchen with an island in the middle to somewhat separate the two rooms. Newer kitchen appliances gave the kitchen a nice modern look. To the back of both rooms lead to an open hallway, to the right lead to the master bedroom. To the left lead to the main washroom and a second bedroom at the end that would most likely become a home office.

Emma took to unpacking the kitchen first so they wouldn’t have to live on take out for the week. This was a new start for them both and kicking the habit of takeout four times a week was on both their list for the new adventure.

**

Monday rolled around quickly for the two new comers to town. A quick breakfast of cereal for the two of them and a coffee to go for Emma had them out the door at eight. With the kid dropped off at school with all the proper paperwork filed, Emma was finally on her way to the station.

Walking into the station Emma made her way down the hall to the bullpen, with the exception of, by the looks of it, a drunken man sleeping in one of the two cells, the place was empty. She made her way past the few desk scattered about to her office at the back. Sherriff Swan printed on the door standing out. She couldn’t help but smile. If you were to ask her at the age of sixteen if she’d be here one day, Sherriff of a small town, she would have laughed in your face. Just as she sat and her desk, boots could be heard walking down the hallway. A tall, muscular man with sandy blonde hair came around the corner with a coffee in hand.

“Good morning Sherriff.” Emma took his hand in greeting. “I’m one of your deputies David Nolan.”

“Good morning David, it is nice to formally meet you. I have a meeting with the Mayor at 10am, I’ll be in my office going over policies and procedures and the like in preparation. I should be done by lunch, perhaps we can do a patrol together in the afternoon?”

“Sounds like a plan Sherriff. I’ll complete administration duties to release Grumpy over there.” David pointed his thumb to the sleeping man in the cell. Emma looked over to the man with a bit of apprehension. “Is he a common occurrence in the cells? Something I should be worried about?”

“Nothing to worry about Sherriff, couple of times a month her may get a little rowdy down at the local bar where he may need to sleep it off. Never anything to extreme.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Let me know if anything comes up that needs my attention.” David saluted Emma as they parted ways.

The desk was somewhat organized. With the Sherriff position being empty for a couple of weeks, it could have been worse. The packets she needed to go over before the meeting where to the right of the desk, her log in information for the computer on a sticky note in front of the keyboard and what looked like a couple of open cases sitting to the left of the keyboard. Most likely cat up trees and angry neighbours. It was a small town, what could possible go wrong?

The morning flew by for Emma, which had her sitting across from the Mayor close to eleven thirty in the morning, the meeting almost done.

“Sherriff Swan, throughout the meeting I have noticed that you do not have a community plan mapped out. I do believe we covered that in the interview that a community plan would be a requirement for the term.” The Mayor couldn’t have sounded any more condescending at that moment.

“You are correct Madame Mayor, however, if you read paragraph six of the term plan in front of you, you will notice that I stated I will have a plan at the end of the week once I familiarize myself with the community and I discover what I believe the community at this time could benefit more from.” Emma replied, hoping she hasn’t angered her boss on the first day. The Mayor took a moment to read said paragraph that she may have missed by mistake, but far be it if she tells the Sherriff this.

“Mmm, Yes. I see. In that case please have a proposal on my desk no later than Friday noon so that I may go over it.” Was the quick reply. “I believe that is all for now Sherriff. Do have a pleasant week.” The dismissal clear in her voice.

“Good day Madame Mayor.” As calmly as she could, Emma made her way out of the Mayor’s office back to the Station. Getting in the cruiser, Emma checked her phone for any emergencies. Seeing a text from David stating he lunch at the office, Emma started the cruiser and made her quick way back, glad to be out of the lion den.

Walking into the bullpen was a relief Emma never thought she’d have, dropping into a chair at the side table beside David. “Tough meeting?”

“My gay little heart very well may explode. The Mayor is absolutely gorgeous…and the snarky retorts. My god, I barely made it out alive. How often do I interact with her?” Emma’s head lolling to the side on the back of the chair to make eye contact with David. Laughing David passed her lunch across the table. “Graham had biweekly meetings with her and the quarterly town halls.” Came a quick reply before biting into his burger.

“Awesome. I need to have a community outreach plan ready for noon Friday, perhaps you can show me where the rougher parts of town are?” She said while stuffing some fries into her mouth. “Sure thing boss.” Was the quick reply.

**

The week flew by, first week done, community outreach plan handed in by noon Friday and now time for the weekend. The only down fall, wake up at 8am on a Saturday. Saturday is the day to sleep in, her alarm blaring at this ungodly hour is just absolute crap.

Walking from her room bleary eyed trying not to stub her toe on any furniture, with a quick peak outside she noticed a nice fresh coat of snow on the ground. Groaning Emma made her way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast for the busy day outside she was going to have. Sorting through cupboards and fridge Emma grabbed the items needed while grumbling, “Have kids they said. It would be FUN they said! Pfft. What fun is it decorating the house for Christmas on a Saturday morning.” Which lead to a zombie like groan after stubbing her little toe on the side of the island.

“You sound like a zombie Ma. Have you had you coffee yet?” Henry asked while he was walking up the stairs. The commotion in the kitchen waking him up. If there was one thing Emma Swan was not, was quiet.

“Shush you. This is your fault. Making me decorate for Christmas. I should be sleeping in. I had a hard week at work you know.” The smells of bacon frying in the pan wafting through the kitchen.

“I’ll have you know I am making you do absolute nothing. You enjoy Christmas more than I do. I see through your denials.

” A dish towel was then thrown at his face. Laughing Henry tossed it back towards his Ma because she will need it at some point. “Tell you what, I’ll shovel the drive and walkway for you while you get the outside lights sorted?”

“HA!” The dish towel was chucked at him again. “Offering to do your own chore. You’re funny. Must get that from me.”

Henry smirked at her. “Sure Ma! Believe whatever you’d like. I’m going to go get dressed. And uh, the bacon is starting to burn.” Henry took off laughing hearing his mothers squeak of distress echoing within the house. Burnt bacon is never a good thing.

Henry was standing at the base of the latter holding it steady for Emma, the driveway clear of snow. “You can do it Mom! You chase cats up trees all day now, you got this.”

“I’ll have you know, I only had to climb TWO trees this week you little pipsqueak. Now hold the latter steady, I’m almost done then we can go in and have some hot chocolate.”

“Don’t let her fool you, she actually went up four trees this week. Mrs. Talbots cat likes to go on quite a few adventures”. Henry smiled at the new comer, glad to be getting a little bit of dirt on his mother. “Hello, I’m Regina Mills. I live next door and I noticed that you cleaned my drive way for me. You didn’t have to, but it is also much appreciated. I brought over some homemade apple turnovers as a thank you.”

“Hi. I’m Henry Swan. Pleased to meet you.” Henry quickly shook Regina’s hand. “How do you know she went up four trees instead of only two?” He asked.

“I happen to be her boss, I get to see all her paperwork before it gets filed.” She winked at Henry. “Good afternoon, Sherriff Swan.” Regina yelled up the latter.

“Hello Madame Mayor, what brings you by?” Emma yelled while finishing up the lights.

“It would seem that we are neighbours.” She said point to her house to the right.

“Wow!. You’re the Mayor? What’s that like?” Henry asked excitedly.

“I assure you it isn’t has glamorous has the stories make them out to be. It is most filled with correcting reports from other departments and signing more documents then I care to admit.”

Emma made her way down the latter, finally done with the lights. Now, they just need to decorate the inside of the house.

“Anyway.” Regina carried on. “I just wanted to bring over some apple turnovers as a thank you for Henry shovelling my driveway. I will let you two get back to your day.” Regina handed over the container of deserts over to Emma. “Thank you Madame Mayor. You didn’t have to go and do that. But I can guarantee that we will enjoy these. Right Kid.” Emma looked to Henry with a smile.

“Thank you Miss Mills.” Henry exclaimed grabbing the container from Emma’s hands and taking off into the house.

“He gets his manners from the milk man.” Emma said in a serious tone. To the astonishment of Emma, Regina laughed at her joke.

“Word on the street Emma, is that you are a certified bear claw eater.” Emma gasped. Her secrets have been revealed. “Who’s your source? The little traitor.” Emma demanded.

“Ah! A magician never reveals their secrets Miss Swan.” Joy clear on Regina’s face.

“I’m on to you Madame Mayor. I will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, would you like to come in for a cup of hot coco? I need to go make sure the little beast doesn’t eat all the turnovers.” Emma asked kindly. “That would be great.” Little did Emma know, that little invitation for coco would lead to a great friendship.

The weeks passed quickly, nothing to exciting happening in little old Storybrooke. Nothing compared to the cases she had back at the Boston Precinct. The quiet was certainly a blessing. Her friendship with her crew grew as time went on. She had quite a lot in common with David. Him and his wife are parents to a cute little toddler, very rambunctious boy. He reminds her of Henry when he was that age. Her afternoon crew, Mulan and Thomas knew how to keep the quiet streets of Storybrooke even quieter. There would be the odd call out to the Rabbit Hole, the local bar notorious for a drunken Grumpy episode. A few teens here and there causing trouble.

The Mayor had approved of her outreach program, now it was just a matter of fitting it into the budget. A task they took plenty of lunch dates to complete, hoping it could be started in the new year. A concerning thing that Henry had brought up during their second week in the town was the lack of community center. There was nowhere for kids to go after school to hang out in a safe place to keep them out of trouble. There was one park, it was however geared towards toddlers more than anything. There wasn’t a single hoop for play a bit of basketball. The only soccer field was at the high school, but was always booked with practices.

Emma’s first project as sitting Sherriff was to get a community center set up with volunteers set up to help the kids with homework if they needed, a place they could set up a couple pick-up games of basketball, or any other game they should choose to play. The Sheriff’s department would be their first volunteers, let the kids know that they are not to be feared, hopefully they would feel comfortable enough to go to the station if they were to find themselves in any sort of trouble. Her crew were excited to get this project off the ground and were helping in any way that they could. The next town hall meeting would be just before Christmas and Emma was planning on bringing her plan to the boards attention, and hopefully spread the word out in hopes of finding more volunteers.

Things had finally slowed down in the planning department a little bit, it was a week before Christmas and you could feel the holiday cheer throughout the town. Mother and son were sitting at the island eating cereal for breakfast. Mother of the year be damned, Emma wasn’t cooking this morning.

“Hey Ma, it’s Sunday today.” Simple and direct. Emma being who she is couldn’t let this simple opportunity to pass.

“The sky is blue.” Came her response with just as much seriousness as Henry, who then proceeded to look at his mother with a blank expression. “WHAT?! I thought we were stating the obvious.” Emma took a bit of cereal never breaking eye contact with her son.

“Anyyywaayyyy. You usually cook a decent sized meal for dinner on Sundays, we should invite Regina over for dinner, then casually invite her to stay over for Christmas. Make sure you get her a nice gift as well. That is key.” The boy casually mentioned while he finishes his cereal.

“Key to what?” Came her perplexed response. “And since when are on a first name basis with The Mayor?”

“Have been for a while. I’ve been shovelling her drive way for her after school while. She comes home early every Friday. We’ve been having small conversations. And it key to win her heart of course.” He said with a smile. “We can call it, Operation Falcon.” He said while waving his hands in a rainbow form in excitement. Emma sat there speechless. Surely this couldn’t be her son, trying to set her up with The Mayor. A very beautiful, gorgeous Mayor.

“You do realize that I talk to her almost every day, you know that right?”

“Ya but, that’s about work stuff. That don’t count. You need to talk about the weather and her favorite colours and all that other nonsense adults think is interesting. Now, I’m going to go play Assassins Creed a little bit. Go ask her over for dinner.”

“I hope you know this will end badly right.” She points to herself. “Useless Lesbian.” She reaches for her phone thinking she’d just txt The Mayor. If anything inviting her over can get her on a first name basis perhaps. It would seem however that her young son has another method in mind as he smacks the phone out of her hand back onto the island.

“NO!!! Go ask her in person. That is more romantic.” Came Henry’s reply.

“How do you know what is more romantic? And WHO are you? Clearly not my son.” She grabs his chin looking into his eyes. “Are you an imposter? Who sent you?” Henry laughed, moving from his mother’s grasp. “Just go ask her to dinner Ma. She is really nice and because she is The Mayor I don’t think she has many people to spend time with.” Emma smiled at Henry. He had such a good heart. “Fine, I will go and formally ask her. But I’m not getting dressed, I’m going in my Thor PJ’s whether you like it or not. We’ll talk about this Operation Falcon later.” She gave him a pointed stare as she got up and when to the front door to put on her winter gear. Her anxiety rising slightly with the prospect of talking to The Mayor outside of a work setting. With her coat on and her bare feet stuffed into her winter boots, Emma made her way outside. Due to the hedges that The Mayor loved so much, Emma was forced to go the long way round. With her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets and shoulders up to her ears, she finally made up to the front door.

“Come on Emma, you can do this. She’s just another person. No big deal.” She laughed to herself. “Ya! No big deal.” She shook the nerves out of the hands before knocking on the door. After a moment or two Emma could hear the footsteps on the other side of the door coming closer. Finally the door opened.

“Good morning Miss Swan. How can I help you?” Regina said while closing her house coat a bit tighter to fight off the cold.

“Good morning Madame Mayor. My apologies for disturbing you so early this morning. Henry and myself where wondering if you would like to join us for dinner this evening?”

“Oh?” Regina looked taken aback, but a little spark of light flickered in her eyes. Being Mayor often left you with very few friends.

“It’s nothing fancy, just some chicken and maybe some mashed potatoes and vegetables. We’ve finally settle into town and what not and we’re neighbours, so I thought maybe we can be good neighbours.” Emma realized she was rambling and stopped talking abruptly, hoping she hadn’t made to much of a fool of herself. 

Regina smiled, “I’d love to. What time shall I come over?”

“Great!” Excitement slowly building. “Dinner will be ready at six.” Emma smiled while starting to walk backwards. Failing to remember that there was step and stumbled a bit, a blushed started to appear on her cheeks. She could only hope it could be blamed on the cold. However, Regina’s small laughed blew that hope out the window.

“Already Miss Swan. I’ll see you at six.” Regina turned to go back inside.

“Emma! Call me Emma. We are officially friends now.” Came a quick reply before the door closed.

Regina gave a genuine small with a small nod towards Emma. “Alright Em-ma. I’ll see you and Henry as six.” The door closed with a soft click.

Emma rushed home, she had to tidy the place a bit and get the chicken prepped for dinner. There wasn’t much to do, before she knew it the floors were swept, mopped and vacuumed. Walls were dusted, this is The Mayor after all, she couldn’t have cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, not that there were many. They haven’t been in the house very long.

With the main cleaning done it was early afternoon, Emma made her way to the kitchen to prep the chicken. Her chicken wasn’t fancy or anything, but it usually turned out alright. Prepping the chicken didn’t take long, it was just a matter of making her chicken sauce with bullseye chicken and rib sauce, minced garlic, peri-peri garlic hot sauce and her latest experiment, mild taco seasoning. She mixed it all together in a bowl before covering the chicken in it. She then placed the chicken in the fridge to let it sit for a couple of hours.

Once chicken was in the fridge Emma went to have a shower and then play a bit of games with Henry before she had to get dinner started.

Before either of them knew it six o’clock rolled around with a knock to the door. “Henry! Can you get that.” Emma yelled. The chicken only needed a few more minutes in the oven and she was currently finishing up the garlic mashed potatoes.

Henry has escorted Regina to the kitchen. The small four seater round table was placed to the left of the island closer to the hallway. The living room was tastefully decorated with the tree in the back corner by the window facing the street. A few gifts already under the tree waiting for the excitement of Christmas day.

“Hey Regina, please make yourself at home. Can I get you a glass of wine or a beer?” She shut off the oven and took the chicken out. Getting ready to remove them from the baking sheet onto a plate for the table.

“A beer would be lovely, thank you.” Came a reply while she chose to sit at the island.

“Coming right up.” She turned to the fridge to grab said beer when she saw Henry eyeing the container of what looks like a selection of deserts. “Henry, what are you doing? Please go wash up for dinner.” Emma shook her head in amusement. Henry had his nose in the container of deserts that Regina had brought over. A couple of apple turnovers and bear claws. As much as she teases the boy he was certainly her son, always looking for the next sweet.

“Please, take a seat at the table, the food will be right there.” Emma said while handed Regina her beer.

Leaving the island Regina choose a seat with her back towards the living room, Henry was to her right after coming back from the washing up leaving the seat to the left open from Emma, where she took her seat after placing dinner on the table.

“Bon appetite. Dig in.” Emma said while gesturing towards the food. 

The conversation flowed between all three, topics ranging from comic books to their movie counter parts, to cars and the latest trends. To Henry’s delight there was clear flirting between to the women, whom both seemed to be slightly oblivious. His Ma more so than Regina. But it was a start. His Ma deserved to be happy after that disaster of her last girlfriend. Regina seemed awesome, and she was The Mayor. That’s got to come with some perks no?

The night went smoothly, nothing to exciting. Both women had work in the morning. Henry excused himself after clearing the table from dinner and starting the cleanup in the kitchen. Everything that could go in the dish washer did, the bigger pots were left out for his mother to clean. Leftover food got placed in containers and put in the fridge, his lunch would miraculously be ready for him in the morning.

The night slowly came to a close with Emma walking Regina to the door. The gentlewomen that she is, Emma helped Regina put her coat on. “I had a lovely time tonight Emma, thank you.” Regina said while fastening her coat.

“So did I. Thank you for coming over.” Emma smiled back. Shyly she asked Regina the million dollar question before she left. “Hey, I know it may seem a little last minute and all, and I’m sure you already have plans, but Henry and I were wondering if you would like to join us on Christmas. It’s just the Kid and I and we don’t have any crazy traditions. We mainly just sit in our pyjamas all day watching Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate. We don’t have a bit dinner, there was never really any point, but um…we have finger foods like chicken wings. I’ll make little quiche’s in muffin pans.” She finished with a smile.

“I don’t have any plans this year. Something came up and my sister won’t be able to make it for Christmas this year, so I would love to come over and spend the day with you and Henry.” Regina beamed up at Emma. Without her heals she was an inch or two shorter then Emma.

“Great! Awesome! Come over any time in the morning. He usually has me up at the ass crack of dawn. Eggs, Bacon and hash browns will be on the breakfast menu.” Emma couldn’t stop smiling.

“Great.” Regina couldn’t stop staring at Emma. “I’ll see you then.” She leaned in and kissed Emma gently on the side of the mouth. Sending her a beautiful smile and a wink that all but short circuited Emma’s brain. She stood there frozen in shock. Regina freaking Mills just kissed the side of her mouth.

“Have a good night Emma, sweat dreams.” Regina said before stepping away and leaving the house, closing the door with a soft click.

“You to.” Was Emma’s late response. Regina was gone and all Emma could do was stand there with a blinding smile on her face. Then the panic set in. “Shit! I need to find her a gift still. Shit!”

Downstairs, a phone screen lit up with a text message reading, “Operation Eagle is a success.” With a holler of joy following shortly after.

The Swan’s new adventure just got better. Things were looking up.


End file.
